fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Fantendo - The New Adventures/Pilot
(The episode begins with the crew getting ready to board a plane.) Palmman: All in all, I say we had a fun vacation. We got to see the sun, the beach.... Unten: We fought an army of insane fire slugs.... Hama: *stomps foot on the ground* I hate fire slugs! Koloro: Whatever guys, let's just go on the plane and get back home, or we're gonna be late! Guaptain: Yeah! Coal Algebraic: I agree. Mika Sho: Alright guys, our gate is right here! Intro, Title Card Pilot - Written by SuperSonicDarkness (Opens with the group on a plane. Unten and Danjixrus are sitting with a strange person...) Creepy Passenger: Hi there, little bear....hehehe.... Unten: I'm confused. Danjixrus: HIDE YOUR KIDS HIDE YOUR WIFE HIDE YOUR REFRIGIRATOR Unten: You can't make a lot of noise! We don't want to get reported. Creepy Passenger: I'd like to report you....if you know what I mean.... Unten: That doesn't even make sense as an innuendo! Danjixrus: I SWEAR! THE GHOULS ARE COMING! THEY ARE COMING! Unten: Danji, you're not making any sense. Danjixrus: This "man" is an undead ghoul in disguise! There's no doubt about it! Unten: Suuuure. (Meanwhile, Mika Sho and Koloro are sitting by the window. Mika Sho looks down at the tray table, obviously bored. Koloro is seen watching a movie when she notices that Mika is bored and gives her some paper and a pencil to draw with.) Mika Sho: Thanks, Ko. (Begins to scribble on the paper) Koloro: No problem! (On the other window seat, Hama and Palmman reside.) Hama: What the hell are these fucking seatbelts for? Palmman: To ensure our safety. What else? Hama: How dare they look after my safety! I can handle myself! (rips the seatbelt in two.) Palmman: Alright, have fun dying. (A group of waiters come in and serve Palmman and Hama their dinner.) Hama: Guh, airplane food sucks. Palmman: I can agree on that. What about you, Coal? (The two turn their heads to see Coal across from them, taking out a pie from his backpack and beginning to eat it.) Coal: I bring my own food. Hama: Gah, I hate it when you're smarter then me! Palmman: Hey Guap, how's your movie going? Guaptain: It looks really cool, although there's no sound.... Hama: That's because you're not wearing headphones, you dumbass. Flight Announcer: Attention passengers. Our flight will be shorter then what we originally assumed. Have a nice flight! Guaptain: Awesome! Palmman: Guys, I don't think that's a good thing... Mika Sho: Yeah, that voice kinda sounds like- Unten: Doomulus Grime. Guaptain: Oh. Creepy Passenger: This is it....the day of RECKONING (Danjixrus slaps the creepy passenger and his "skin" breaks off, revealing metal.) Danjixrus: A robot spy! (The robot breaks down and explodes, causing some of the passengers to get hurt and the plane to rocket sideways.) Doomulus Grime (in the cockpit seat): God damn it! Stupid exploding robots. Now to steer this plane into another dimension! (Doomulus steers the plane upwards into an interdimensional portal.) Hama: We need a mother fucking plan! I don't want to go to another dimension! Alternate dimensions suck! Guaptain: Yeah! Alternate dimensions are bad!....what's an alternate dimension? Hama: It's where black licorice comes from. Palmman: Jeez, as if teaching the kid swear words wasn't bad enough. Unten: Palman! Coal! Can you try to use your A.I. to hack into the airplane's autopilot and steer us towards the right place? Palmman: Alright, I'll try! (Palmman plugs himself into the nearest conveniently placed outlet. Coal does the same. Doomulus Grime is later perplexed as the plane begins to steer itself at almost full speed. A boot attatched to a spring appears out of the floor and kicks Grime out through the window.) (Grimecorp ships arrive and attack the plane with lasers, but the plane dodges and knocks itself into the enemy ships. It eventually lands at the airport and the passengers leave the airplane.) Unten: Well that was an...interesting experience. Danjixrus: Indeed! We have defeated the Undead Ghouls! Koloro: Yeah.... it was kinda scary though.... Mika Sho: Don't worry about it, there's nothing to be afraid of now. The only question is where Doomulus ended up. Palmman: No. The only question is, how do we get home? Hama: Aw fuck. Guaptain: Uh hey, can we get a Taxi? A very very large Taxi? Anywhere? Please? Credits Roll, Episode Ends Category:Episodes Category:Pilots